


Not Alone

by Steph1roth



Series: FFXV A.U. [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 06:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15090575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph1roth/pseuds/Steph1roth
Summary: Lestari is presented with Ifrit's Heartstone after he is killed by Bahamut.





	Not Alone

_‘She won’t stay here forever.’_ Shiva’s quiet voice echoed loudly in the silence halls of Ravatogh. Lestari knew who she was talking to, neither had left since she sat in her father’s throne staring silently at the Heartstone in her hands. _‘She will go where her heart lies.  It is far time you accepted that it is not with you.’_

For the first time in centuries she tore her gaze from the softly glowing Heartstone staring intently into the heat waves and darkness beyond. The voices ceased as the air in the cavern began to vibrate with energy as the mountain began to wake from its slumber.

_‘She is awake.’_

It sounded more like a warning than anything else to the other occupying the cavern.  Lestari felt the glacial breeze first, causing geysers of steam to erupt from the molten earth, before her shimmering presence came into view.  The Heartstone pulsed gently the closer she came.  He loved her still, even in eternal slumber, he loved her still.  It was the presence of Shiva that stayed Lestari's hand when Bahamut’s draconian figure came into view.  His armor clean from the battles that raged in her father’s anguished rage.  A rage that could have been quelled had he not hidden her away and let her go to him.

Taking her place beside the throne Shiva laid her hand gently on her shoulders.  A quiet and reassuring presence.  Her cold touch quelling the raging fury beneath the surface.  She didn’t move other than watch the one that landed the killing blow, the one that ripped the Heartstone from his chest, lip curled in a silent snarl, the one that presented her with it still wet with his blood as some sort of courting gift.

She felt Shiva’s grip tighten on her shoulder.  Attacking Bahamut would not set things right.  It would not bring her father back and would likely only result in her death which was a far greater offense given the tasks set before her. The world still needed her and now she had to choose.  Removing her gaze from her father’s murderer she stared through the stone to where she sun was rising in the sky.  It was the longest day of the year, Mid-Summer, a day sacred to her father. 

“This was your doing.”  Her voice barely above a whisper but held enough power to raise the already sweltering room to near unbearable levels.

 _‘Pardon?’_ Bahamut’s voice echoed around the chamber both accusatory and questioning, meant to insight fear in those he spoke to, but Lestari was far beyond fear.

“This was your doing.” She said louder fixing her fiery gaze on her. “You could have stopped them from murdering me, but you didn’t, _you_ let them.  That could have been forgiven, their crimes had to be known, but then _you_ hid me away.”  Her grip tightened around the Heartstone as its light intensified. “ _You_ let him think I was gone and it drove him mad.  The one thing he loved more than Shiva, more than humanity…was me.”  She shook her head. “Had you let me go to him.  This all could have been avoided and he would still be here now.”

 _‘As I said before,’_ he tried to keep his voice calm. _‘It was to pro-_ ‘

“Protect me?”  she asked her voice echoed around the chamber causing molten geysers to erupt around them. “I had nothing to fear.  You.”  she stood approaching him.  Shiva’s hesitated to release her but ultimately did. “You wanted him gone.”

_‘You dare accuse me.  The Lord of-‘_

“THE LORD OF LIES AND BETRAYAL!”  she screamed at him, the sheer power of her voice causing the ground between them to crack.  Red hot tears sizzled where they hit the ground. “I will never stand beside you.   Any of you.”  her voice nearly a whisper again. “My place is here.”

 _‘What will you do with his Heartstone?’_ Shiva asked, speaking for the first time.

“A gift for the world.”  She pressed the Heartstone breaking it into pieces and forming them into eggs. “A sign of hope in a world where you sowed sorrow.”  Her statement was directed at Bahamut rather than Shiva. “Where my father fell phoenix’s will rise.  They will take with them to power of rebirth, renewal and hope.”

 _‘And you?’_ She asked. _‘What will you do?’_

Lestari was very aware that Bahamut was watching her closely even through her back was to him.  She was silent for a long time.  Lovingly caressing the eggs as they hardened. 

“Every tear I shed is a shred of my immortality.”  Her lovely voice willing the room. “Given freely to give these children of Ifrit life everlasting.  I will live as I always have: I will be born,” she shed a tear. “I will grow,” and another, with every tear her fires dimmed. “I will die and” until her fires died entirely leaving her dulled and hazy in the light of two Astrals.  “I will be born again.”

 _‘You will live in suffering.’_ Bahamut growled as he stormed out.  Lestari couldn’t tell if it was a statement of her life or a threat against her.

“I am already suffering.”  She whispered into the dark of the cavern with only Shiva’s soft light as comfort. “but I am not alone.”


End file.
